


Beginnings

by Darkgoddess1487



Series: Attraction [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Family, First Meetings, Parent Death, Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkgoddess1487/pseuds/Darkgoddess1487
Summary: This is completely up to you if you want to read or not. It is the moments were Evangeline from  Captain's Attraction meets her father for the first time and her grandfather.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> My version of Creed is largely inspired by Liev Schreiber portrayal of him. Erik Lensherr is more so mix between Ian McKellen and Michael Fassbender. And in this story more so Fassbender than McKellen. The person I see as Evangeline is Julia Voth. So picture a child and a teenage version of her.   
Updated 07/16/2020

1961

Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr stood outside an orphanage in Baton Rouge, Louisiana. Erik looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. He had no clue why he was even here.,

“Trust me, Erik, you would not be here if I did not need you. This one is powerful and possibly dangerous,” Charles said.

They made their way inside the orphanage. A female worker greeted them she ushered into the room. S.h.i.e.l.d. had said they would send agents to pick the child up.   
“Come in she is this way,” The woman said.

Charles looked over to Erik. He nodded his head he was their now there was no turning back now. They were lead into a small room. They passed the room where the rest of the children were playing. Erik looked over to Charles as they came to a room with a child no older than ten. Her black hair hung limply around her tiny frame. She was hiding in corner of the room with a stuffed bunny in her hands. The woman, Charles, and Erik made their way into the room. The young girl’s eyes snapped up they looked like cold silver as she looked at them. She huddled tighter into a small ball. All the metal in the room started to react to her fear. The pipes in the floor and in the walls started to rattle.

“Erik,” Charles said as his wheelchair moved on its own.

“It’s not me,” Erik said.

Erik looked back at the little girl. He was not being moved because his powers were equal to hers. He moved closer to her. Kneeling in front of her now on a closer look at the girl there was something oddly familiar about her.

“Erika, stop it they are not going to hurt you,” the worker told her knowing where that was coming from.

“Erika?” Charles asked in shock.

“Yes, her name is Erika Evangeline Leon,” The worker told them.

Erik turned at the last name Leon. He looked back at Erika. He knew that name. It was the last name of a beautiful spy that he had developed a relationship with when he was just starting to hunt for Shaw. What was her name again…? Rosette Leon. She was like him a mutant she was a slight feral mutant. He looked back to Erika suddenly seeing more of himself in the young girl's face but with Rosette's eyes staring back at him.

“Who was her mother?” Erik asked.

“Rosette Leon why?” The worker asked.

Charles exchanged looks with Erik. He could read his friend's mind. He thought this young girl was his daughter.

_“You cannot think of taking her_,” Charles tried to reason.

_“She is my daughter Charles,” _Erik thought as his temper rising.

Erika took a deep breath of the scent in the room. Her silver eyes looked at them went wide when she smell what could only be a blood relation. The metal stopped shaking and rattling as realized she was in the presence of family and she was safe. 

“Papa?” Erika asked.

“Yes Mein Kleiner Hase,” Erik said. (my little bunny in German)

“Mama's gone,” Erika said sadly and meekly.

Erik picked the girl up. She cuddled into his arms. She was holding on to him for dear life. He looked at Charles as he walked out of the room. Erik kept Charles wheelchair from moving as he walked out with the girl. 

Erik changed Erika's name before he brought her to the brotherhood. She became Evangeline Erika Lehnsherr or as Raven took to calling her, Angie. Raven had taken on teaching her hand to hand combat while Erik or Papa as she called him took on training her in controlling and using her mutant power. She was homeschooled by Emma and other mutants that were in brotherhood. 

1967

Evangeline was sixteen when she found another member of her family and the second half of her mutations. She was playing with a knife spinning it around her hand as she reading her physics textbook. The little girl that Erik took had started to blossom into a beautiful young lady.

Victor walked into the hideout. Raven greeted him by the door. Victor's eyes locked on the beautiful sixteen years old.

“Who’s the dame?” Victor asked.

“That’s Magneto’s daughter, Evangeline. Leave her alone Sabretooth,”

“I’m not going to do anything to her, Mystique,” Victor joked.

Victor pushed pass Mystique heading over to Evangeline. When he entered the room he caught her scent. It hit him like a load of bricks. It was a blood relation and a close one. Not a child of his but maybe his granddaughter. Azazel appeared next to her causing her to lose concentration. The knife fell slicing open her palm. Azazel grabbed her hand trying to put pressure on the wound. Victor moved closer to her. She looked over to him smelling the same thing he did. Her wide silver eyes locked with his as she pulled her hand away from Azazel. She took the rag from Azazel removing the blood so she could see the wound. Her palm was knitting itself back together the last part of it was healing when the blood was gone.

“Hello Kitten,” Victor said.

“Hello,” Evangeline said.

Victor took her hand with claw fingers. He looked at fingernails that were shaped like points. He gave her a smile growing out his claws to the point that they slip the nail bed. She returned his smile growing her canine teeth to fangs allowing her nails to grow out to claws.

“You really are a kitten aren’t ya,” Victor laughed.

“And you are my family,” Evangeline said.

“Yes kitten we are family,” Victor told her.


End file.
